


Old Enough

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily returns from her first campout with a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt: Marshmallows, and set a couple years after "Sacrifice to Save". I really need to work on that timeline...

At ten and two months old, Lily returns home from her first Girl Scout campout and, fists on her hips, gives her dad a belligerent look.

Seated at the kitchen table making a grocery list, Stiles returns her look with a distracted smile. He didn't function well on Lily's first overnight; neither did Peter. They didn't get much sleep. "Did you have fun, sweetie?"

He's kind of hoping she hated it and never wants to do it again.

"We made s'mores." 

Spying her lower lip jutting out in a pout, Stile' smile turns to confusion. They make s'mores a lot. Marshmallow goo, chocolate, and graham crackers--what could be bad about that? "Okay?"

"With _real_ marshmallows, on sticks, over the fire, and chocolate bars instead of frosting and..."

"Oh," he interrupts. Right. He's almost forgotten there's another way, a more traditional way, to make them.

"Why don't _we_ make them like that. Daddy, the marshmallows caught on _fire_!" she excitedly proclaims as she drops into a chair and starts swinging her legs. "And they were hot then and melted the chocolate bar. It was _so_ good."

Remembering his own youthful camping trips--well, camping in the backyard with Scott and a fire supervised by his dad--Stiles nods in understanding.

Yeah, they do taste a Hell of a lot better like that.

But...

"Is it 'cause we're kids? You and papa could roast them and we could put them together and..."

"Lily," Stiles interrupts again, softly, with a sigh, because she's growing up and maybe it's time. "Let's go talk to papa about this, okay?" Closing his eyes for a moment, he reaches out to Peter and finds him in his study, then opens them again and takes Lily's hand.

Her brow is furrowed in confusion, but she lets him lead her upstairs.

Peter's waiting for them, smiling widely and lifting their daughter off her feet in a big hug to welcome her home. "I missed you."

"Missed you, too, papa!" She hugs him back, then crawls into his lap when they sit on his couch, and tells him all about her camp out. "We made s'mores over the fire, papa, the right way," she ends with.

Over her head Stiles meets Peter's eyes and sends support through their bond as Peter deflates a bit and moves Lily to sit between them.

"We do make them differently," Stiles points out. Peter frowns at him and he shakes his head sadly. "She's ten, Peter. It's time."

There's silence for a minute, and Lily looks from one father to another, before curling against Peter. "Is is something bad?"

"Something very sad," is his reply and Stiles reaches out and takes his hand, squeezing it to comfort him as he tries to explain to their eldest why they never have an open flame in their house or on the grounds.

End


End file.
